


Timeless

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21





	

  
It was the filming of Break Out PV. The location was chaotic as dozens of people rushed back and forth – cameramen, technicians, extras, make-up girls. Yoochun who already finished filming his part tried to make his way through pausing to ask one of the staff members:

“Have you seen Junsu?”  
“I think he’s having his make-up done,” the man replied. Yoochun reached the dressing room and peeked inside.

“Junsu?”  
“No! You can’t be here!” Junsu shouted without even looking at him. Yoochun was thrown aback at the rough treatment. Then, in a more controlled but intimidated tone Junsu added: “I’ll be here for another couple of hours, so you can just go home.” Yoochun decided it’s better to retreat. At least for now. Outside he bumped into Jaejoong.

“Hey. What’s up?”  
“I wanted to wait for Junsu, but he threw me out as soon as I came in. I don’t know what I did to be treated like that.” Jaejoong looked at him suspiciously and said:  
“It’s not you.”  
“What?”  
“It’s not because of something you did you he’s acting like that.”  
“But why then?” Jaejoong sighed.  
“You really don’t know?”  
“Damn, Jae. Just tell me.”  
“Alright. Remember what Junsu’s concept for the PV is?”  
“Um, something about an old man?”  
“It’s meeting his old self. Now they’re putting the make-up to make him look old.”  
“So? What does this have to do with me?”  
“Sometimes you’re really thick, Yoochunnie.” Jaejoong said and gave him a flick on the head. “When they’re done he’s going to look like your Grandpa. He doesn’t want you to see him like that.”  
“Oh.” Jaejoong’s words finally sank in and Yoochun just stood there dumbfounded. The older man rolled his eyes at him.  
“You do what you want. I’m going home. I need my beauty sleep.” And Jaejoong sauntered away.

The moment filming ended Yoochun came out from his hiding place, grabbed Junsu’s arm and began to pull him away from the filming location.  
“Yah! Where are taking me?”  
“I have something to show you.”  
“What? No, I can’t. I need to take off my make-up.” Junsu began to panic.  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Wha…?”  
But his struggling was useless, Yoochun just proceeded to drag him in an unknown direction. Finally they reached the toilets. Yoochun pushed him into one of the stalls and locked the door. Junsu was so pissed off that for a minute he even forgot about his make-up:

“Yoochun, what the hell?” He didn’t have time to voice his annoyance however as the next moment soft lips covered his. Junsu went stiff for a moment then gave in to familiar sensation. But after a while suddenly he realized he still looks like a 70-year old.  
“No!” – he cried as he forcefully pushed Yoochun away and tried to escape. He wasn’t fast enough though as Yoochun used all his weight to push him back to the stall and hold him there. “Damn Yoochun and his fast reflexes,” Junsu thought.

“Junsu, look at me.”  
“No.”  
“Babe, just look at me, please.”  
“…”  
Yoochun took Junsu’s chin and turned his face. Finally Junsu slowly raised his head to look at him.  
“Junsu, I love you. Did you really think I would freak out because of wrinkles and grey hair? It happens to everyone eventually.” Yoochun paused. “I just hope that when the day comes I will be by your side.”  
Having said that he stepped aside. “Now come on. Lets’ take off that make-up and go home. I have something else I wanna show you.” The sly grin on his face gave Junsu a good idea of what he meant.

It was already morning as they lay tired and content in each other’s arms. Junsu was drawing patterns on Yoochun’s skin as he asked:  
“Will you really love me when I’m 70?”  
“Of course I will.”  
“Even when my butt sags?” That made Yoochun laugh out loud.  
“Yeah. But that won’t happen. Your ass is timeless, baby,” Yoochun said and squeezed said body part appreciatively. Junsu giggled and slapped his chest playfully.  
“But just in case it does we should use our time wisely,” he continued as he moved on top of Junsu.  
“I guess so.” Junsu all but purred.


End file.
